Whisky de Fuego
by Niwaxirim
Summary: Grimuld Place puede convertirse en un cárcel peor que Azkaban. Y es que hay veces en que el olvido parece la mejor solución. DRABBLE


Los personajes y la trama original pertenecen a **J. K. Rowling**

Esta escena podría tener lugar poco después de que empezase el quinto curso de Harry y los chicos saliesen de Grimuld Place. La soledad es mala incluso para un Black.

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

**Whisky de fuego**

Faltaban pocos minutos para las dos de la madrugada, pero Sirius no estaba cansado. ¿Cómo podía estarlo si había pasado los últimos meses encerrado en esa maldita casa? No había nada que hacer entre aquellas desconchadas paredes. Subió el volumen de la radio y llenó otro vaso de whisky de fuego. El décimo, pensó antes de llevárselo a los labios.

Si James le hubiera visto en aquel momento no reconocería a su amigo en aquel rostro cansado. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo lleno de vitalidad que los había hecho irresistibles, su sonrisa era poco más que un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era asqueroso. Aquella maldita casa era asquerosa. Todo le traía recuerdos que desearía haber podido borrar hacía mucho. Casi podía ver a su hermano sentado frente a él, observándole con esos fríos ojos oscuros que parecían reírse de él. El rostro de Regulus expresaba un orgullo que Sirius había perdido hacía mucho. Las acusaciones, la desconfianza de Moony, los dementores, las ratas que le habían alimentado. Entre todos habían podido romper a Sirius Black. Pero aquello era algo que no admitiría jamás. Ni aunque el fantasma de James se le apareciese.

Y encima aquel maldito elfo estúpido no dejaba de murmurar. Había pasado muchas noches en vela, escuchándole maldecir mientras se arrastraba por el pasillo frente a su cuarto. Si todavía no le había estrangulado era... Bueno, ya no sabía muy bien por qué era, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento había tenido una buena razón para detenerse.

Llenó otro vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. No quería volver a oír maldiciones en mitad de la noche. No quería volver a recordar. No, no quería pasar ni un minuto más atrapado entre aquellas paredes mohosas, carcomidas por el odio de sus propietarios. Nunca había sido feliz allí, pero desde que había vuelto casi echaba de menos Azkaban. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho en otra vida para merecer semejante castigo?

Tenía que salir de allí. De aquel salón, de aquella casa, de aquella maldita vida. Quería dejarlo todo atrás. Subirse a su moto una vez más y dejar que la velocidad y el viento borrasen los problemas.

Trastrabilló frente a la puerta. El suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies. El pomo tampoco quería estarse quieto. Pero cuando consiguió sujetarlo, no fue capaz de abrir la puerta. Malditos fuesen todos, no podía salir de la casa. Se lo había prometido a Dumbledore. Y a Harry. Tenía que aguantar por Harry. El chico se merecía una familia, aunque fuese un maldito prófugo borracho; se merecía una casa sin muggles estúpidos, aunque fuese aquel maldito agujero, y antes o después alguien tendría que hablarle de su padre. Del verdadero James, el que tan solo él había llegado a conocer de verdad.

Suspiró y se tambaleó de vuelta al sofá. El sofá en el que de pequeños habían jugado Regulus y él. Ahogado por la soledad y el recuerdo se aferró a la casi vacía botella de whisky. Su silueta, al igual que el resto de la habitación, empezaba a desdibujarse. Y eso estaba bien. Al menos así podría alejarse de la maldita realidad mientras esperaba a Harry. O a James. Al que primero llegase.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Sé que hace muchísimo tiempo que no publico nada, pero a pesar de no hacer mucho acto de presencia, he seguido dando vueltas por aquí. _

_Sirius Black es un personaje que siempre me ha fascinado y me dolió muchísimo su muerte_, sobretodo después de haber pasado encerrado tanto tiempo en Grimuld Place. Se merecía poder volver a recorrer el mundo sobre su moto, con Harry a su lado. Pero ya que de momento no puedo darle eso, le regalo este fic. A Sirius y todo lector que se atreva a pasarse por aquí, por supuesto.

Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejar alguna review, es la única manera que tengo de saber vuestra opinión.

¡Un fic con reviews hace una autora feliz!


End file.
